Facebook, Friendship and Fighting
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: NCIS on Facebook. Rated a T for mild use of language and sexual references Cough,Tony . Jibbs, Tate, McAbby mainly!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This has been an idea that has been in my head since before x-mas, I just haven't had the time to put pen to paper, figuratively speaking.

**Thank you to Bee who has helped type and contribute to this chapter.**

**Summary: NCIS on Facebook, need I say more.**

**Rating- T ( Mild swearing in Jenny's case!)**

**Spoilers: None that I know of.**

**----Enjoy----**

Anthony DiNozzo rushed into the bullpen with a smile on his face and his phone in his hand.

"Okay, why are you so happy?" Kate asked.

"I just found out something on Facebook, that you need to know." Tony said as he gasped for breath, "Gibbs and the Director are MARRIED!"

Kate shrugged and turned back to her computer.

"Huh? Why don't you care?" Tony asked confused.

"Already knew." Kate, McGee and Ziva replied.

"What?!"

"Everyone has Facebook DiNozzo." McGee said, "Well except Gibbs."

Gibbs walked in, coffee cup in hand, "I have Facebook," he casually quipped, sitting down at his computer.

DiNozzo stood in the middle of the room open mouthed. "You actually know how to work a computer boss?"

"Yeah, I own Bejewelled Blitz."

"I thought Jenny owned Bejewelled Blitz" stated Ziva.

"Not any more" replied Gibbs.

"She ain't gonna be too happy about that," muttered Kate.

McGee looked up to the stairs. "Speak of the devil," he piped up from underneath his desk.

Jenny came storming furiously down the stairs, her fiery red hair billowing out behind her.

"Hey," Gibbs glanced up then back to his work. The sight of Jenny's fury registered and he looked up again. "Hey, what's up?"

"That's it! You're sleeping on the sofa!"

"Whoa! What have I done now?"

"You've stolen my high score on Bejewelled!"

"Hey! The whole idea is that you compete. If you can't take losing, don't play the game."

Jethro caught a glimmer of playfulness in Jenny's eyes before she turned away and stormed back into her office to try and retrieve her spot at the top of the leader board.

Kate quickly logged onto Facebook with a smirk as she raced to feed her pet.

**Jennifer Gibbs **is not happy!

**Stan Burley **has commented on your status.

'What has happened now?"

Jennifer Gibbs has commented on her status.

'Jethro has taken my BB high score!'

**Abby Scuito **has commented on your status.

'Oh, somebody needs a hug.'

**Tony DiNozzo **can't believe no-one told me about Facebook.

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Diddums.'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Be nice Jenny.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Make me :p'

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on his status.

'Whoa, chill out.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **threw a sheep at **Jethro Gibbs **using super poke.

**Donald Mallard **Jennifer, stop throwing sheep at Jethro, my god lord I thought I would never say that.

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'I am his wife Ducky, I shall do what I like to him.'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'I worry about you at times Jen.'

**Kate Todd **has commented on your status.

'Case just arrived, sending you the location now Ducky.'

**Donald Mallard **has commented on his status.

'Thank you Caitlin.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, such a great response from everyone. Here is the next chapter.**

**Jennifer Gibbs **needs coffee.

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Usual?'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'Are you getting me coffee because you love me or because you want avoid sleeping on the sofa?'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Do I have to answer that?'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'Yes, also I hear Army CID will be working on this case also.'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Because I love you.'

**Stan Burley **has commented on your status.

'Aww puppy love.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'STAN! Go away and Jethro, are you telling me the truth?'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'You said I had to answer that not tell the truth!'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'You don't love me?'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Of course I love you, I married you didn't I?'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'You also married 3 other women, and look what happened.'

**Stan Burley **Oooh Gibbs is in trouble.

**Abby Scuito **has commented on your status.

'Which one?'

**Stan Burley **has commented on his status.

'Male one!'

**Ziva David **is about ready to kill **Tony DiNozzo **if he doesn't slice it.

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on your status.

'It's cut it and I don't wanna.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'DiNozzo, STOP winding Ziva up.'

**Ziva David **has commented on her status.

'Thank you Jenny, Tony, I will kill you.'

**Hollis Mann **is wondering why the lab results are up on Facebook.

**Abby Scuito **has commented on your status.

'Quickest way of telling you.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Abby, for the 100th time this month, no posting lab results on Facebook.'

**Abby Scuito **has commented on your status.

'Sorry Director, '

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'That was what you said the last time.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has kicked her husband off the top spot, go me!!!

**Stan Burley **has commented on your status.

'It is just a damn game.'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Tried to tell her that.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'Shut up!'

**Timothy McGee **is wondering what is happening on CSI tonight.

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'I know what happens for the ENTIRE series, and a bit of next also!'

**Timothy McGee **has commented on his status.

'Tell me. Please'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Sent the email to you'

**Timothy McGee **has commented on his status.

'Thanks, Director.'

**Tony DiNozzo **wants to know what the song 'I don't like Mondays' is about.

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'January 29th 1979, Brenda Ann Spencer went and shot up a elementary school, injured 8 people including one police officer and killed the head teacher and the head custodian, when asked why she went on her rampage she replied, "I don't like Mondays, this livens up the day.'

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on his status.

'Thank you for that elaborate insight boss-lady.'

**Abby Scuito **is lolling at **Stan Burley**'s new Facebook group.

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'What group?'

**Abby Scuito **has commented on her status.

'What colour is Jenny Gibbs's underwear?'

**Jennifer Gibbs **is going to KILL **Stan Burley** PAINFULLY!

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Is this about the group he created?'

**Stan Burley **has commented on your status.

'We have over 300 hits already!'

**Jennifer Gibbs **wonders if someone will ever grow up.

**Hollis Mann **has commented on your status.

'If they are male, the chances are slim.'

**Kate Todd **has commented on your status.

'Tony or Stan?'

**Ziva David **has commented on your status.

'Sounds about right.'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Stop picking on the men, for all you know she could be talking about a woman.'

**Abby Scuito **has commented on your status.

'Whoa Gibbs, someone is touchy atm.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **Needs to talk to her husband NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I love writing this ficcy!**

**Jennifer Gibbs **is sick of this damn cold that I have got, it feels as if I am dying.

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Awww, take the day off and get some sleep.'

**Kate Todd **has commented on your status.

'It is horrible isn't it.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'Very!'

**Kate Todd **wants to know where her choccie brownie has gone.

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on your status.

'That was yours?!'

**Kate Todd **has commented on her status.

'YOU ATE MY BROWNIE!!!'

**Hollis Mann **has commented on your status.

'Never take a woman's chocolate!'

**Abby Scuito **has commented on your status.

'I shall buy you another one Kate.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'I heard someone mention chocolate brownies, can I have one please?'

**Abby Scuito **has commented on your status.

'3 choccie brownies coming up.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **I just got 688,350 on Bejewled Blitz, worlds highest score!!

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Oh come on, that is NOT fair!'

**Donald Mallard **has commented on your status.

'Well done Jennifer.'

**Timothy McGee **has commented on your status.

'I cannot get past 197,000 must be something wrong with the game.'

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on your status.

'No McGoogle, you just suck at it!'

**Ziva David **has commented on your status.

'Be Nice Tony, you have a lower score than him!'

**Timothy McGee **has commented on your status.

'HA!'

**Hollis Mann **has commented on your status.

'This is very amusing to read.'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Jenny, can I have a word please?'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'You can go mad and have several if you like, come up to my office.'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Okay.'

**Tony DiNozzo **wonders if they are talking or doing something else, if you know what I mean.

**Kate Todd **has commented on your status.

'Unfortunatly, we know what you mean, god you have such a perverted mind!'

**Timothy McGee **has commented on your status.

'I agree with you Kate.'

**Stan Burley **has commented on your status.

'LOL! They will more than likely be doing the second thing!'

**Ziva David **has commented on your status.

'Oh my god!! Stop obsessing over them.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'We were talking DiNozzo, about whether or not to fire you.'

**Abby Scuito **has commented on your status.

'ROFL! You got owned Tony!'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Late update I know but I am super busy!!!**

**Jennifer Gibbs **is sick of the damn snow!

**Stan Burley **has commented on your status.

'Why? It is pretty, just like you.'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Stan stop hitting on Jenny.'

**Hollis Mann **has commented on your status.

'It is really cold and I keep having snowball thrown at me.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'Agree with you totally. Snow day?!'

**Kate Todd **has commented on your status.

'Tony is in trouble for throwing a snowball at SECNAV.'

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on your status.

'Accidental, I swear. I was aiming for Kate.'

**Kate Todd **has commented on your status.

'ME?! Why? And what about the one that hit Fornell?'

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on your status.  
'No, that time my aim was perfect, damn FBI!'

**Tobias Fornell **has commented on your status.

'It was YOU, DiNozzo!'

**Ziva David **has commented on your status.

'Snow? Not again.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'IT HAS STOPPED!!!!!!'

**Hollis Mann **has commented on your status.

'AT LAST!'

**Stephanie Flynn **has commented on your status.

'Finally.'

Stephanie Flynn has joined the group 'Exes and current wife/girlfriends of Gibbs.'

**Jennifer Gibbs has joined the group 'Exes and current wife/girlfriends of Gibbs.'**

**Timothy McGee **is about to kill DiNozzo for stealing crops of my farm on Barn Buddy.

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on your status.

'You took mine also McFarmer!'

**Kate Todd **has commented on your status.

'Play Nice boys.'

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on your status.

'Yes Mom.'

**Kate Todd **has commented on your status.

'ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR MOTHER!!!!!'

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on your status.

'No.'

**Stephanie Flynn **is wondering why I didn't add Jethro's team ages ago, they are amusing.

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'I know.'


	5. Author's Note

AN: I apologize for not updating recently but I have GCSE's going on and a lot of work to finish up.

**The next chapter will be a sort of crossover with other shows, the idea came to me ages ago and I felt I wanted to do it, here is some background into the relationships between characters in NCIS and other shows.**

**Rachel Mason/ Jenny Gibbs. –Waterloo Road**

**Rachel and Jenny have known each other since they were fairly young, close as sisters. They are always there for each other no matter what. Rachel used to work with Jenny on Team Gibbs but left for England.**

**Lisa Cuddy/ Jenny Gibbs.- House MD**

**Lisa and Jenny met in high school and went on to become BFF's. They both went to MSU and were roomies.**

**Lisa is fairly protective of Jenny as she is like a sister.**

**Jenny also knows House.**

**Jen/ Temperance Brennan.- Bones**

**Tempe and Jen met in Uni and remained friends since. Jenny is the closest thing to family that Tempe has.**

**Sara Side(Grissom)/ Jen.- CSI**

**Friends since they were just crawling around in diapers. When Sara was put into foster care, Jenny's parents adopted her. Basically they are sisters. Jenny always looks after Sara and tried her best to keep her safe. Sara was Jenny's Maid of Honour as was Jenny at Sara's wedding.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jennifer Gibbs **is bored and wants food ;)

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'Why am I not surprised, you eat too much and still are tiny.'

**Kate Todd **has commented on your status.

'I want food too, Abby has cupcakes but refuses to share them.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'Tell Abby to stop being mean and give me one please. And Rachel, it is called a high metabolism.'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'I know. I am not dumb ya know.'

**Lisa Cuddy **has commented on your status.

'I would kill for her figure.'

**Gregory House **has commented on your status.

'If you were doing your job you wouldn't be bored, and Cuddy, you look hot as you are.'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'House and Cuddy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

**Lisa Cuddy **has commented on your status.

'Shut it Rachel! I swear you are five years old and House, Thanks I think.'

**Abby Scuito **has commented on your status.

'Jenny there is a cupcake on your desk, you in MTAC?'

**Sara Sidle-Grissom **has commented on your status.

'Rachel, behave. Cuddy, be nice. Jenny, how are you? Beside bored and hungry.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'What Sara said and I am fine honey.'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Jen, I am off out for coffee, you want something?'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'Ummm, chocolate muffin with sprinkles and my usual coffee.'

**Jethro Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Okay then, love you x.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'I love you too but you didn't need to tell me that you love me, I already knew.'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'Awww, true loves dream.'

**Lisa Cuddy **has commented on your status.

'Rachel, you holding up still?'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'Yeah, just miss him that is all.'

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on your status.

'Who are all these people?'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'Friends of mine. And Rach, you will get over him eventually.'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'I know.'

**Temperance Brennan **has commented on your status.

'I cannot believe that I joined face book.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'FINALLY!'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'LOL'

**Stan Burley **has commented on your status.

'Rachel Mason, long time no speak.'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'Yeah, I wonder why?!'

**Ziva David **has commented on your status.

'Jenny are you going to come to the Gym with me now or not?'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'Yeah I am coming as soon as Jethro gets back with my muffin and coffee.'

**Timothy McGee **has commented on your status.

'Has anyone seen DiNozzo?'

**Ziva David **has commented on your status.

'Nope why?'

**Timothy McGee **has commented on your status.

'He stole something of mine.'

---- ----

**AN: Hope this makes up for a late update.**

**Lisa, Sara, Temperance and Rachel will be in future chapters along with some of their co-workers on the shows which equals a status war.**

**Reviews are welcomed, please.**

**Bethanie..x…!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jennifer Gibbs **is wondering where her favourite black heels are.

**Temperance Brennan **has commented on your status.

'Which ones?'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'The black 5 inch peep toe ones?'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on her status.

'Those are the ones.'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'You left them at my house, 3 weeks ago.'

**Lisa Cuddy **has commented on your status.

'LOL.'

**Temperance Brennan **is bored out of her mind, no case.

**Seeley Booth **has commented on your status.

'Your squints are playing strip poker.'

**Angela Montenegro **has commented on your status.

'Tattle Tale :p'

**Camille Saroyan **has commented on your status.

'You better not be.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Wow, your lot are daring!'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'Hehe, I would be scarred for life if mine played strip poker.'

**Christopher Mead has requested you as a friend.**

**Max Tyler has requested you as a friend.**

**Jethro Gibbs has requested you as a friend.**

**Abby Scuito has requested you as a friend.**

**Kim Campbell has requested you as a friend.**

**Stephanie Haydock has requested you as a friend.**

**Tony DiNozzo has requested you as a friend.**

**Kate Todd has requested you as a friend.**

**Friend Requests Accepted.**

**Kim Campbell **has commented on your status.

'I agree with Rachel, that would be VERY scarring.'

**Seeley Booth **has commented on your status.

'Cam just told them off after catching them.'

**Max Tyler **has commented on your status.

'Rachel, you are meant to be working.'

**Donald Mallard** has commented on your status.

'Why strip poker?'

**Zack Addy **has commented on your status.

'Hodgin's idea.'

**Jack Hodgins **has commented on your status.

'Was not!'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'Just on a quick break. Yawn.'

**Stephanie Haydock **has commented on your status.

'Tired Rachel?'

**Rachel Mason **has commented on your status.

'Yup.'

**Jennifer Gibbs **has commented on your status.

'Tempe, it is 9 am. Give it some time. Why not write a new chapter for the book?'

**Lisa Cuddy **has commented on your status.

'Page 187? Nice.'

**Max Tyler **has commented on your status.

'9am?'

**Temperance Brennan **has commented on her status.

'Writers block Jen. No Lisa, no page 187. You are obsessed.'

**Abby Scuito **has commented on your status.

'Yup, but I guess you lot are in Britain.'

**Tony DiNozzo **has commented on your status.

'England= cold and rainy.'

**Christopher Mead **has commented on your status.

'Not always.'

**Temperance Brennan **has commented on her status.

'Statistically it is usually cold and rainy.'

**Seeley Booth **has commented on your status.

'Angela is looking for you Bones.'

**Temperance Brennan **has commented on her status.

'Why?'

**Seeley Booth **has commented on your status.

'Would not tell me, just said it is urgent.'

**Kate Todd **has commented on your status.

'DiNozzo, this is your final warning, stop throwing paper at me or I will get Ziva to kill you with a paper clip.'


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I apologise greatly for the lack of updates, it has been a very hetic year. Dropped out of Sixth form and have started training as Cabin Crew. I was just re-reading this and decided to give it another shot. Also, the score Jenny got, I got AGES ago. I rule! Also, I am changing the layout a bit. Instead of adding 'has commented on your status..' to every line necessary I decided to add a ':' to them, so it means that they have commented. I just get sick of typing them out OVER AND OVER AGAIN. Also, Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews. **

**Also, Jenny Shepard is Rachel and Frances' 2****nd**** cousin or something along those lines. She met Olivia and the team when NCIS helped them on a case months before.**

**Also 2 shows been added as a request. Law and Order:SVU. I started watching the show recently and have fallen totally in love with it. **

**Bad Girls. This is an old british drama set in a prison which follows the lives of it's inmates and officers. (I am in LOVE with Claire King! AKA- Karen Betts.) To which, this means that Frances Myers is Rachel Mason's twin sister. :) **

**Any how on with the story….**

**Jennifer Gibbs **Kicks Ass, 1,108,450 points on Bejewelled Blitz. Beat that Jethro.

**Jethro Gibbs: **Bloody show off!

**Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler and 6 others have added you as a friend. Friend Requests Accepted.**

**Olivia Benson **Needs coffee and quick!

**John Munch: **I just made a fresh batch.

**Alex Cabot: **I wouldn't drink that motor oil that Munch calls coffee unless you have a death wish.

**Casey Novak: **Never thought I'd see the day when Munch got Facebook.

**Jennifer Gibbs: **The government conspiracy nut has Facebook, this should be fun.

**Rachel Mason **I Don't feel too good.

**Frances Myers: **Serves you right sis, shouldn't have drank so much at the Halloween Party last night.

**Karen Betts: **Too boody right, I feel so sick right now. Also, shall upload the photo's later.

**Jennifer Gibbs: **As long as you had fun that is all that matters. I shall be down for Christmas.

**Max Tyler: **You seem to make more sense when drunk, and also, Nice Singing!

**Rachel Mason: **I don't remember a thing, and when did I start singing?

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sorry about this but I am under a lot of pressure, hopefully the chapters may be short but frequent. I also would greatly accept any ideas or suggestions you may have. Feel free to send me status ideas and you will get credit for them. THANKS.**


End file.
